Lágrimas a la media noche
by R.S.Black
Summary: Porque él siempre iba a estar ahí, a su lado, y Hermione lo supo toda su vida, desde que lo vio convertirse en un verdadero hombre. R/Hr respuesta al pedido de Little Pandora del foro Weird Sisters.


_**Disclaimer: **nada de ésto me pertenece. Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Bien, éste es mi primer intento de Ron/Hermione, pero no por eso le he colocado menos empeño. Es una de mis parejas favoritas y tal vez esa es una de las razones por las cuales no había escrito nunca sobre ellos, no sé, creo que me daba cosa arruinar el encanto de alguna manera._

_Como he venido haciendo desde hace ya algún tiempo, este fic está cumpliendo una de las peticiones del foro Weird Sisters, pero en esta ocasión es el pedido de **Little Pandora **sobre esta pareja en DH, así que si, contiene **spoilers del séptimo libro.**_

_Espero les guste, principalmente a ti Little ;)_

_Besos_

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**Lágrimas a la media noche.**

El sonido del reloj de pie anunciando las doce, se confunde con el chirrido inconfundible de las escaleras de Grimmauld Place cuando Ron, despeinado y con el pantalón del pijama arrastrándose por el suelo, baja hacia la cocina con el frío que guardan las paredes de la mansión aún estando en verano calándole los huesos y enfriándole los pies.

Lleva la varita ajustada en la cinturilla del pantalón y los restos de un mal sueño que no quiere recordar retumbándole en la cabeza. Ha dejado a Harry durmiendo solo en aquella habitación sombría de la casa con el sudor empapándole la frente y las sábanas revueltas, pero sin la mueca de horror instalada en el rostro que adopta con cada nueva pesadilla.

El penúltimo escalón cruje con su peso y antes de ser conciente, escucha el sonido de algo que se rompe en la cocina. Sus pies reaccionan antes que él y se mueven en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, levanta la varita con manos temblorosas al atravesar el umbral y pronuncia en susurros un _lumus _que alumbra el lugar con una luz cegadora.

-Ron…

Ron siente la manera en la que el corazón le vuelve a latir con normalidad y como la respiración agitada de Hermione que, temblando de los pies a la cabeza, parada justo al lado del aparador donde guardan los platos y con la varita en una mano apuntando hacia la taza rota en el suelo, intenta secar los restos del llanto con la leve esperanza de que el joven no la haya visto.

Vuelve a colocar con cuidado su varita en la cinturilla del pantalón y se acerca a ella con paso torpes mientras escucha el _reparo _tembloroso de Hermione.

-Hermione…

-Estoy bien, Ron, solo ha sido un accidente.

Toma la taza y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda al chico para seguir ordenando los platos como ha venido haciendo desde hace ya varias horas a sabiendas de que no podría volver a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada aquella noche lúgubre y la certeza de que ningún libro de la biblioteca le quitaría la desazón del cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

Da un respingo cuando siente la voz ronca de Ron cerca de su oído derecho y siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando la respiración cálida del muchacho le roza la piel de la nuca. En aquel último tiempo, la simple presencia de Ron junto a ella, provoca que se sienta extraña y acalorada y que todo su cuerpo tiemble sin poder evitarlo.

-Na-nada, no pasa nada, Ron.

Menea la cabeza sin necesidad para negar los hechos, pero está segura de que nada evitará ni retrasará más el momento de dar las explicaciones. Nada evitará que el chico a sus espaldas se entere de que lleva más de seis meses reprimiendo las lágrimas y que el miedo le está carcomiendo las entrañas de tal manera que su propio cuerpo se ha debilitado.

-No me trates como a un tonto, Hermione, has estado llorando.

-Tengo derecho a llorar, Ronald, no le veo el problema.

-Yo tampoco, pero debe haber una razón para hacerlo ¿No?

Hermione se da la vuelta decidida a dejar las cosas claras y a excusarse con algo inteligente para poder irse y llorar tranquila en la biblioteca con libros amarillentos rozándole el rostro y sin un pelirrojo insistente y testarudo a su lado, pero sus defensas se derrumban casi al instante cuando levanta la mirada y se encuentra con dos ojos azules mirándola con una preocupación tal que provoca que le tiemblen las piernas.

-Todos tenemos miedo, Hermione.

No recuerda en qué momento exacto Ron empezó a ser un hombre. No recuerda si fue en tercero cuando le prometió ayudarle con el caso de Buckbeak o cuando aquel verano, antes de huir de los mortífagos en la boda de Bill y Fleur, fue capaz de enfrentarse a Harry por haber besado a Ginny, dándole unas esperanzas inciertas.

Tampoco sabe cuándo fue el momento exacto en el que su cuerpo cambió, en el que sus hombros aumentaron de tamaño o en el que sus brazos tomaron una nueva forma, más larga y más fuerte, ni si quiera recuerda cuándo fue que cambió la voz.

Solo sabe que ya no es un niño, que el simple hecho de situarse a su lado le hace sentirse protegida y con la sensación de que nada malo le pasará si el está cerca. Como esa noche, en la que Harry duerme arriba y Kreacher no se encuentra en casa por estar cumpliendo la misión que le han encomendado.

Hermione siente como las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos nuevamente y, casi sin poder evitarlo, todo su cuerpo tiembla pegado al de Ron mientras siente como los brazos de él encajan a la perfección alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Por qué todo es tan difícil, Ron?

Desearía saberlo, desearía encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta entre el olor a lavanda de los abundantes rizos de Hermione que le hacen cosquillas en la nariz, pero que en ese momento es lo único que provoca que no decaiga ni flaquee.

No soporta verla llorar, cada una de sus lágrimas le traspasa la camiseta del pijama y le quema la piel, grabándosele como un tatuaje. Él también siente miedo, por ellos, por Harry, por su familia, pero no se puede regalar el derecho de llorar porque no podría ayudar de ninguna otra manera y no está dispuesto a sentirse como un inútil de nuevo.

-No lo sé.

Hermione vuelve a temblar y se aferra al cuerpo de Ron como a un salvavidas, se muerde el labio inferior para no soltar ningún sollozo, pero no puede evitarlo y, al levantar la mirada enrojecida y encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos azules mirándola con preocupación, no es conciente de nada más que no sea de los labios de Ron acercándose a los suyos y de su aliento caliente confundiéndose con el de ella.

-Todo estará bien.

Es lo último que escucha salir de la boca del chico antes de que sus labios se rocen en una caricia leve e intensa. Es un beso salado y húmedo por las lágrimas, es uno de aquellos besos que corroboran que en verdad todo irá bien y que, de alguna manera u otra, los dos se entienden a la perfección.

Hermione tiene que ponerse en putitas de pie para poder corresponderlo y siente la manera en que Ron produce un leve gruñido en su boca cuando cruza sus brazos temblorosos en su nuca y pega su cuerpo frágil al de él.

Es extraña la manera en que encajan y la brisa fría que les recorre el cuerpo cuando se separan. Los ojos de Ron brillan más en la oscuridad y se ven más azules ahora que lo nota, Hermione siente como el calor invade a sus mejillas y tiene que agachar la mirada para no sentirse más avergonzada.

-Cre-creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir.

-Si, yo también lo creo.

Hermione es la primera en caminar hacia la puerta con pasos apresurados y tambaleantes mientras intenta acompasar su respiración agitada.

-Buenas noches, Ron.

-¡Hermione!

La chica frena con el pie en el primer escalón y con el cuerpo de Ron a sus espaldas.

-¿Si, Ron?

-Yo estaré a tu lado ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Tarda un segundo en responder.

-Lo sé.

Siempre lo ha sabido.

* * *

_Siempre lo pensé ¿Saben? Que Ron y Hermione no se podían haber dado un solo beso en siete libros y al ver la oportunidad del reto, lo hice y ésto fue lo que salió (qué decir, que a mi me gustó xD)_

_Mil gracias por leer, de verdad, y nos vemos en el próximo reto. _

_Besos_

**R.S.Black**


End file.
